Image quality of image data generated by a digital still camera (DSC), digital video camera (DVC) or the like can be adjusted as desired using an image retouching application on a personal computer. An image retouching application is typically provided with an image adjusting function for automatically adjusting image quality of image data; by using this image adjusting function, the quality of an image output by an output device can be improved. CRTs, LCDs, printers, projectors, and television receivers, for example, are known as output devices for images.
A printer driver, which controls the operation of one of these output devices, namely, a printer, is also equipped with a function for automatically adjusting image quality; image quality of printed images can be improved using such a printer driver as well.
However, in the automatic image quality adjusting function provided by an image retouching application or printer driver, image quality correction is executed based on image data having typical image characteristics. On the other hand, since the image data being subjected to image processing can be produced under various conditions, in some instances, image quality cannot be improved by executing a given automatic image quality adjusting function.
For example, where a physical object, landscape, person, video image or other photographic subject appears dark, a method of producing a flash or other supplemental light source in order to illuminate the subject is frequently employed. If the quantity of light falling on the subject from the supplemental light source is greater than the proper amount, so-called “whiteout” areas of high luminance and whitish appearance may occur in portions of the image obtained from the image data so produced. These whiteout areas have high luminance and tend to stand out relative to other areas; however, it has not been intended that these whiteout areas should stand out. When an image containing such a whiteout area is subjected to image quality correction based on image data having typical image characteristics, overall image quality cannot be improved in some instances. This problem is not limited to DSCs, and is a problem common to DVCs and other such image generating devices.
In view of the problems mentioned above, it is an object of the invention to automatically carry out image quality adjustments appropriate for individual sets of image data.